The most precious thing
by Monaty'sfantasy
Summary: Requested story!Mao had made a device that if you put hair in it, it shows your children. But as soon as Mao finds out his children,he sees it is Raspberyl's!Breaking the machine the children escape.Will their children show them the most precious thing?
1. Messed up Mayhem

Summary: This is a requested story by Flair the Demon Dragon King. So yeah, I hope you guys like it.

Chapter one: Messed up mayhem

Mao lead his friends(Raspberyl, Almaz, Geoffrey, Sapphire, Asuka, Kyoko, Salvatore, Big Star, Mr. Champloo and the Vato Brothers-though they weren't really his friends-) to his room. It was half neat but half messy. Just like Mao. He then showed them to a little table, covered with a bit of white-gray cloth. He took off his glasses for a second, and then rubbed it, put it on, and quickly pulled the cloth. Under it was a portable machine.

Mao announced proudly, with his nose in the air

"This is my newest invention! It is called the Future Scope!"

"That is quite great Master! I wonder what does." said Geoffrey

"If you put your hair in it….you'll see an image of your children in a couple of years."

"Wow! If Mao could get a wife, weddo!" said the Vato Bros in unison

Mao gave them a glare and said

"Step right up! Fake hero, you first!"

Almaz tried pulling his hair…to nothing…until Mao yanked out ten hairs out of Almaz's head

"Thanks Mao, if you do that 10,000 more times…I'll be bald!"

"Shut up and look inside!" said Mao trying to be gentle.

As Almaz peeked inside…he saw a very good-looking boy around the age of 15 turning 16. He had blue-silvery-white hair with a blue scarf-which covered a red tie-and a blue coat and jeans. But he had the eyes of Sapphire.

Sapphire of course knew, that sometime that boy would be their son so she didn't put in her hair sample- also because she didn't want to feel Mao's wrath of pulling one's hair-

Mr. Champloo quickly pulled one hair and put it in the Future Scope. It revealed a blonde-haired female around the age of 1589. She had neat cooking clothes-thanks to her father's inspirations- with a belt of cooking implements in a hidden pocket. She wore a side ribbon-because who wants hair in food?- and it made her look cute yet very serious at once.

Asuka put one hair in and saw a gentle looking child of 546, she had shy-eyes of an unusual blue. She had a white smock with cute ruffles of white and pink. In her hair was a fan, but one could tell she was often inside and very sickly.

Kyoko plucked cleverly one of her dark hairs and looked. In the image was a black-haired boy that was an obvious ninja. He didn't seem violent but had a slightly-hot temper and protective personal.

Salvatore with her long blonde hair, was looking hard but saw her daughter with long blonde hair with scarlet, red eyes and wore her dress but in blue. You could tell she was hot-heated and aggressive. Yet she was fun-loving.

Mr. Bigstar with his hair didn't take long. He had one son and daughter. His daughter was peppy his son was cool and collected. Both had his hair color and eye color. But what he didn't get was that one was his daughter was tsundere but his son was the true happy one.

The Vato-bros tried to use it and Geoffrey but…Mao stepped in.

"Nuh-uh. Geoffrey you are my servant for a long while, so don't think you'll go outside a lot. Vato Bros…I'm not letting you use it for the not getting a wife joke." said Mao rolling his eyes. "Beryl, I think it's your time."

Raspberyl then took one of her pink hairs… and then she saw actually 3 children instead of one or two like the rest. One was a little girl and two boys, all of them seemed older than them except for the daughter. She smiled slightly and backed away…She pressed her hands back and smiled gently at Mao who just blushed.

Mao could tell it was it was a 'woman's intuition' or so she said to him onced. But before Mao could take one of his hairs True Heart and Dark Mao appeared. Apparently Dark Mao was laughing and in good spirits to annoy him. But True Heart looked happy but not in the same way as Dark Mao.

"Watch True Heart….Mao will be spazzing in a few seconds." said Dark Mao trying very hard not to laugh

True Heart being mature and sensitive smacked him across the face "I think I do realize that. But Mao…Miss. Raspberyl." he said in a very soft voice….and looked away sadly looking down.

True Heart could be seen looking afar….with no clue on what was on his mind. But Mao quickly put in his hair….and looked surprised….and then started deep breathing…

The Vato Bros…stood motionless and Geoffrey knew it would come around one day. But only the rest could be seen shaking but not as much as Mao.

In the image was the same children as Raspberyl's….

"What….why….how….?" asked Mao trembling

"Hahahaha! You did 'it' with her you idiot! More than 3 times, is that I can tell you!" said Dark Mao

"I…had 'it' with Raspberyl for more than 3 times?!?!?!" screamed Mao

"It coule be rape! Or molesting!" cried out Dark Mao

"I knew this would happen..." said True Heart more sadly than before

"Now…True Heart…now it's time for you to get a girlfriend yourself."

"I'd pass…" said True Heart who suddenly looked up and yelled "Mao! Look out!"

Mao had apparently crashed onto the Future Scope. And the dark mist engulfed the entire room…and then there was 11 mysterious figures.

"W-w-w-w-who are you?" asked Raspberyl and Mao at the same time sprawled on the floor, supporting themselves up with their elbows

"Hello…Mother…Father…" said a little girl with light white hair, who had a sweet smile holding a little figure.

Cliffhanger: well….you'll get to see the rest of this story later….and know more about the cast's children. Well I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Read and review! I hope you enjoyed this first little chapter preview Flair!


	2. Meet your children

A/N: Sorry for longer author block. Though I was having trouble finding what to do for this. As well as the name of Champloo's daughter… Oh I slightly changed up the dress wear for Mao and Beryl's daughter. I just tried to make it, that their children have personalities and not really like their parents Flair…aiyo…also added pet names, since it helps. Also Mao/Raspberyl's and Salvatore's children's descriptions are purely Flair's…though I changed Salvatore's child's name purely because that there already was a character with that name(Raspberyl's subordinate)

"Oh hey Zed! Do you see who I think it is?" asked a little girl who looked similar to Beryl, only with beautiful silvery-white hair but also a white tail. Except her clothes were similar to Beryl's just white and pink instead of her the former's black and pink.

"I'm not sure Magu…since y'know how Dad is like all into his inventions, but doesn't let us touch them, and then he makes us try it, because he knows we're curious…and then uh…he yells at us for touching it. This person who looks like Dad is way too short. That girl next to him looks like you, but only…a hell lot shorter." said a very tall demon with silver hair with black horns his face was complimented with his scarlet eyes as well as what appeared to be his little sister. He also wore a tight black ninja shirt and matching pants but also a cloth that mysteriously masked his lower face.

Then this boy turned to another teenager a bit younger than him by a bit over a century. He had the appearance of Mao, just with no glasses, red hair, and wore a purple shirt with black pants.

"Hey Sephy, what do you think?"

"Really Zed? You think it's that hard? Well…you know how you stupidly went through Dad's past inventions…I think you tampered it. You might've even been viewing it as the same time Mom and Dad were looking at it in the past. That's probably it. We ARE in the past… I just wish we weren't with everyone…"

"Hey! Zed~ if that's true~ then wouldn't that mean… Mom and Dad don't know our names?"

"Pretty sure Magu."

"Oh no…Mommy forgot me!" said the little girl, her little doll seemed to react with her emotions, and both of them cried.

Raspberyl stood up and walked over to them.

"Excuse me, I may not know who you are…but I bet your Mommy would forget you."

"But you're MY Mommy…"

"Then…I won't forget you! Hey Mao! Help these kids out!"

"But…fine. It can't go any worse. Hey Dark Mao, will you play with the Vato Bros and Geoffrey?"

Dark Mao snickered and winked at them.

"Of course, we'll have sexy timez playing."

He took all if them in his arms and vanished. True Heart looked around and helped everyone up.

"I guess I should save those guys before those 'sexy timez' becomes too… 'sexy'" and disappeared.

Sapphire looked around and saw her future son. She grabbed Almaz and they were shocked at how tall he was.

"Hello Mother and Father…My name is Hikuro. I'm sorry for looking…like a wreck. But I shall do my best to live up to more of your expectations!"

(_Mony Note: I at first wanted his name as Hikaru, as in like Hikari. Light. But I went against it. So I kept the 'Hik' part and added the ending part of 'Sakuro' to make it sound unique_.)

Almaz looked at his son. He looked more decent than he did, though what he meant by high expectations must be something from Sapphire. Perhaps.

Next Master Bigstar went up to his children. The daughter was picking on her big brother. Until he snapped and she cried and eventually just had her brother give her a piggy-back ride.

"Keima! Look it's Daddy!"

"I see…Miyoshi…"

Bigstar just held out a rose to Miyoshi and she giggled and took it in her hand and blew on it. It disappeared then reappeared in Bigstar's hand.

Kyoko and Asuka went together and saw their children.

The little girl with sickness was coughing all over until Asuka gently grabbed her and held her tight. Asuka could feel her name.

"Hush hush little Chiriru… Mama…is here…hush hush…""

Kyoko went up to her son, who disappeared and appeared behind her giving her a gentle squeeze.

"Hello Mom…It's Reshii…'member me?"

Kyoko just wrapped her arms around her son firmly.

Salvatore walked past all the children up to the female who looked most similar to her.

"Hallo mutter, guten tag, nicht wahr? Mein name ist Mairu." (Hello mother, good day isn't it? My name is Mairu in German…I used a translator…) "Es ist schoen dich kennen zu lernen"(It's nice to meet you)

Salvatore just looked pleased.

(_Mony note: I made this little note to Salvatore's daughter Flair. Her name was originally Asuka, which is the name of a character. And since Asuka is the mother of Chiriru, anyone thinking that Salvatore's daughter was the mother of Chiriru would think of bad things. I also made Mairu be able to speak German, since Salvatore's has a slightly British accent, German would do nice(she can speak English_)

Champloo flew in on his daughter. Who just smirked with a kitty like smile, flipped her short hair, and posed.

"Hello Father. It's me Berakraine! I've been learning how to make human foods! Did you know that making a soufflé is rather easier than spelling it?"

Champloo smiled, chuckled and wrapped an arm over his daughter.

(_Mony note: Berakraine's name is based off of two things. Belgium and Ukraine. Bera = Bela…or rather Belarus, if I think of it. And kraine of Ukraine. Since she's into human foods. I gave her human country names.)_

Finally Mao and Raspberyl finally hushed their daughter down.

"Mommy…don't you remember my name?"

"I don't…neither does your father…"

The little girl began to cry but Mao wiped her tears and then she smiled.

"Okay! My name is Magumi! Zed over there, always calls me Magu!"

Zed waved a hi, and then paced around nervously.

"And this is Sephier. Zed calls him Sephy. Which annoys him a lot. I ally him Sephy-cakes. And then that really annoys him."

Mao just laughed.

"Hey kids, let's go have some fun together!"

"Yeah Daddy! Let's do them!" Magumi said.

Mao got a little red by how Magumi called him Daddy.

"Hey Zed! Come one, we're gonna play! Sephy-cakes let's do it!"

Raspberyl giggled and ushered Sephier.

Zed turned back and said

"Uh…sorry I'm gonna be busy. Wasteland hunter and all."

Sephier shook his head.

"Big lie, big bro. Mom and Dad he's just lying. He only wants to spend time with his partner. Laila~"

Mao turned interested.

"A _girl_…? Beryl! You see this? Our little boy is growing up… _oh! Oohhhhh!_ This is exciting me!" Mao said heaving.

"Come on Dad…I just…erk…Laila seemed to disappear…"

"_Ooh~_ Let's meet this girl then, shall we Beryl?"

Raspberyl just looked ashamed.

"I have him as a future husband…Kids…just look away now!"

"Beryl…! I'm not scaring them…! Ehehehe! Zed, you and I! Ohohoh!"

"Hey Dad! Guess what? Laila's older too!"

"Older women too, my boy? Why you're becoming a fine young man…!"

"MAO JUST SHUT UP!" Beryl said.

A/N: Well sorry for taking so long again…eheh… Anyway next chapter will endure more 'Family moments' with Mao and Beryl's family. And I had to change Flair's original children cast slightly(notes show it) and hope you guys enjoy it nevertheless!


End file.
